The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Users participating in video chats often are multitasking and using other software. For example, the user may be viewing a text document or a website while also participating in the video chat. This other software, however, may block the video chat window unless resizing/repositioning occurs. Users, therefore, either allow the video chat window to move to the background (behind the other software) or manually resize/reposition the video chat window (and, in some cases, the other software) such that both can be viewed. Having a video chat operating in the background is undesirable due to the lack of a visual connection between users. Having to manually resize/reposition the video chat window, on the other hand, may be difficult and time consuming.